


A Change Of Plans

by AddySnow



Category: Orginal Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Flashback, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Royal X Guard, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddySnow/pseuds/AddySnow
Summary: Clementine's wedding goes a bit different than Alexandra had thought.
Relationships: Clementine Cordelia/Alexandra Gold
Kudos: 1





	A Change Of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Alex's perspective of @heyvelrisa ‘s fic “say yes” / TW for profanity

Alexandra messed with her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror, her hands shaking as she picked up her brush. She felt her heart beating out of her chest, wedding jitters, but not the kind many others have experienced. Today the love of her life would marry someone else, forever. The person who has been her entire reason for living, whether as her job or as her lover, would not be marrying her. And it hurt. A lot. 

She set down her brush and stared at herself, her eyes dull and her face still. Something she practiced every day for her entire life, to make her unbothered, nothing could ever hurt her. Her fingers felt numb when she did this, something she did to make things hurt less. One of the few people who had ever seen her in any raw, genuine form was Clementine, and this would seem to be the last time she would. Alex understood one thing now, something she never wanted to have to realize; she would never be anything but a guard to Clem, and that’s how it had to be. Despite everything she felt, that she knew the princess felt, it wasn’t something she could allow herself to think anymore. With Prince, the wedding, everything was changing besides one fact; Alexandra was a guard, and will always be. 

Yet, she couldn’t stop thinking about if things were different, if just one thing changed, Jesse. She took a shaky breath and remembered the days everything fell apart clearly. 

…..

Alexandra gently pushed the hair out of Clementine’s face with a soft smile and leaned down to gently kiss her. They had stepped into an unused guard passage on the way to Clem's classes. Alex had gently tugged the princess further into the tunnel, past the curtains that served as a door, and pulled her close into her arms. Clementine wrapped her arms around her and as she leaned against her, pushing the taller woman against the wall. Alex pressed her forehead against hers as she came away from the kiss and closed her eyes, humming softly in reply to Clem’s insistence that she had to go to class. The princess moved to kiss her again and Alex gently stopped her by putting a finger to her lips, “I thought you were just saying that you had to leave?”

The elven woman bit back a giggle at her guard’s smirk, “Oh come on!”

Alexandra let out a breathless giggle and kissed her anyway as she shifted forward to stand straighter. Clementine moved her arms and took one of her hands, lacing their fingers together. They pulled away from the kiss and started walking, the princess slightly leaning against her shoulder until they reached the curtain. Clem walked through it first, holding herself taller in that elegant way she always did, then Alex followed. They walked the short distance in comfortable silence and Clem chirped a goodbye, entering the classroom. The woman paused and watched the door for a moment with a sigh before turning on her heels back the way she came. However, upon turning the corner she almost ran straight into someone. She instantly looked down and apologized.

Jesse smiled at her, “Oh Alexandra! No worries, I actually wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh,” Alex blinked, “Well I’m here now, what do you need?”

The elven woman smiled and reached out to grab her shoulder to guide her but Alex just quickly stepped out of her reach. She shrugged and turned, gesturing for her to follow. The guard had an uneasy feeling, of all people who wanted to see her, it was Jesse? They didn’t really get along in the academy, as it was a choice between the two of them to be Clementine’s personal guard. Obviously, Alex had been chosen and despite the fact that they were just kids, Jesse still held her accountable after all these years. She swallowed and followed after the other woman, who was silent the entire time, pausing at the guard passage that the princess and her had just hidden in. Jesse turned and pulled back the curtain to hold it open for her, she simply smiled at Alex when she passed, her entire body tense. She dropped the curtain behind them and began walking again, finally speaking, “So, how have things been? As the royal guard and all?”

“Fine.”

Jesse paused and turned on her heels to look up at Alexandra, “Just fine? Well, I just thought that… Hmm.”

“Thought what?” She said, a little bit more aggressively than she meant.

“Well you seemed to be getting along with the Princess quite well,” She watched the other guard’s body language change with a smug look, “So I just assumed that maybe it was more than just fine.”

Alex met her eyes firmly, “What are you implying.”

Jesse moved forward suddenly, simultaneously forcing Alex’s back against the wall and shoving her hand on top of Alex’s hand that was resting on her sword handle to keep the blade in its sheath, her voice forceful now, “You know EXACTLY what I am saying, Alexandra; I know that you have ROMANTIC FUCKING RELATIONS WITH THE PRINCESS!”

Alex froze for just a split second but by then Jesse already knew she had her. She sputtered for words for a moment before quickly shoving the woman off of her, quickly moving so that her back wasn’t towards the wall. There was just a split second of silence as Alexandra's mind raced to figure out what to do, this couldn't be real. Jesse just had a smug look on her face, staring, “All these years, finally. I. Win.”

She felt her hands shaking, “J, Jesse wait you can’t, can’t tell--Think about what would happen to the Princess. Please just think about her for two fucking minutes instead of yourself. Do you know what would happen? Do you even care?”

The elven woman considered it for a moment, “Would they even do anything to her? She’s the princess, you’re just trying to cover your ass.”

She went to turn but the guard lunged forward to grab her arm, “Wait, please. You know Her Highness wants to rule the throne by herself, do you know what this will do to her plans? You don’t know the King like I do, please. I’m… I’m begging you.”

Jesse’s eyebrow twitched, “Begging?”

Alexandra clenched her teeth, “Begging. I will do anything, please Jesse.” The woman held her gaze for a moment, then slowly nodded. 

“Then let’s have a deal.”

That deal would end up being her breaking point. Jesse had offered that Alex would do tasks for her and she wouldn’t tell anyone about her and the princess. However, every task seemed to escalate and they were a constant stream. Any moment she wasn’t protecting Clementine she was doing something for Jesse, leaving very little time left to be with Clementine. Even staying up all night just to finish her requests. Eventually, despite sticking to it for so long, she snapped. She couldn’t stand being away from Clem anymore and she was tired of losing sleep, barely eating, and just being exhausted constantly. Alex had snapped at Jesse, and then, she had run off and told the Queen. Obviously, the Queen told her husband and Alexandra found herself with Jesse knocking at her bedroom door. Opening it, the elven woman had a smug look on her face, Alex felt her heart instantly skip a beat. She wordlessly reached to grab her arm, Alex yanked her hand away and Jesse simply responded by swinging a fist into her jaw. Alexandra stepped back and the woman took her chance to snatch her arm, moving to pin it behind her back. She shoved her forward and Alex stopped resisting, just walking forward with her until they were at the throne room. Jesse opened the door and pushed Alexandra forward, immediately feeling the royal’s eyes burning into her. She felt the blood run down where Jesse’s punch split her lip but none of them acknowledged it. She silently walked with the elven woman so she was more in the center of the room, they didn’t speak to her. A few moments later, Clementine had entered the room, her eyes flicking to Alexandra instantly, her face falling as she saw the blank look on her face, not even meeting her eyes. The princess paused and stared at the blood on her face for a moment before looking at her father, who was glaring down at her. 

The King immediately got straight to the point, leaving Clementine stuttering for a moment. Alex just felt numb, listening to their exchange. 

“Your tactics will not be tolerated with me. Jesse has told us everything we need to know. I do not want an explanation for what you and Alexandra did. I want an apology from both of you. Alexandra will be removed from her post and exiled from the palace,” The King stated clearly.

Her hand twitched ever so slightly at the announcement of her exile, she couldn't lose Clementine. She saw the princess look at her for a moment as Alex barely held everything back. Her job, she had gone through a lot to get it but now she barely cared. She couldn’t lose Clem, not like this. She had to protect her, be there for her, she couldn’t just leave her.

"Apologize? What? What are you talking about?" 

“For your behavior and for going behind my back and your mother's back."

Alexandra watched the princess think for just a moment, suddenly straightening with the same power of a lioness, “I don't have to apologize to you for anything. Neither does she. Love is an unavoidable emotion." Alex tipped her head up a little, her attention focusing on her words now.

"Love!" The King even laughed, "You're both—"

"Women? What? Is that so hard to wrap your head around? Or is it because of the power imbalance? As ridiculous as it may sound to you, love doesn't choose things like that," Her voice was somehow calm, strong as she met her father’s eyes with a rebellious spark in them.

"And you think you're in love with Alexandra."

"I don't think it. I know it." Clementine stated firmly, refusing to stand down, "I am in love with Alexandra, and I have been for a very long time. If you deem that as a worthy excuse to throw away her job, her rank in the palace, and what she has worked tirelessly toward for her entire life, you lose your daughter."

"You're being childish."

"I beg to differ,” She challenged, taking a few strides closer, Alexandra stared at her with slight surprise. She didn’t know where she planned on going with this but she trusted her.

"It is unjust and immature to remove a person from their position solely because of a combination of chemicals that are out of their hands. Love is a very complex thing. Wouldn't you agree? It makes a person think and do certain things they wouldn't do, yes, but it also brings people closer. Is this really such a bad thing? I understand that it is a tradition for the princess to marry a man. I know. Trust me, I know. But I do not need a man to be successful. This kingdom does not need a man to rule over it to be successful. Isaac has told you time and time again that he doesn't want to rule over the Kingdom. I do. And I don't understand what is so hard for you to understand about that,” Clem turned to meet Alex’s eyes, her face softening for just a moment before turning back to the throne, "But I care more about her than I do myself. So I will make you a deal." 

"A deal?" He glared at her, however, she didn’t even flinch.

"A deal," she hooded, "Alexandra keeps her post. She continues to work by my side and I will drop my attempts to become the queen of my country.” 

Alex looked at her wide-eyed, “Clementine, n--”

“Isaac will become the sovereign hand that the kingdom deserves. I will submit to you and Mother for the rest of our lives. If you do not take this deal, consider yourself with one less daughter," She continued with a deadly glare at her father. She didn’t hear Alexandra or at least didn’t acknowledge her.

The King squinted slightly at her, "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"If you reassign Alexandra, I will run far, far away from this place— somewhere you will never find me— and I will never return."

He laughed, although nervously, "That's ridiculous."

"You keep saying that," Clementine took three more steps toward him without hesitation, "But would I jest about something like this?" 

The King’s face fell, a pale color crossing it as he nervously glanced between the princess and guard for a moment. She continued with the same intensity, "Imagine the scandal. A runaway princess. The eldest daughter, the perfect angel that she is, the one who has been fighting for years and years to become queen. What could possibly have driven her out of the comfort of the palace? What would you say to them? Would you tell them the truth, that I was driven out by an unjust rule that is older than many of my ancestors, or would you lie to your precious subjects to make yourself look like more of a king than you will ever really be?"

"All of this for a girl?" he had sputtered incredulously.

Clementine held back an annoyed sigh, "Yes. I don't think I could ever see myself ruling without her by my side in one way or another."

The King was quiet for a moment, his face screwed up with disdain. The princess never dropped her gaze, her eyes held a determined spark. Alex stared at her, why did she do that? Clementine just gave up everything for her, the goal she’s been working towards for her entire life. She didn’t know if that was noble or stupid. Every part of her wanted to yell for her to stop, hell she would escort herself out of the kingdom if it meant that Clementine could achieve her lifelong goal. 

Alex glanced up to see Jesse staring at her with a smirk. She held her blank expression and turned her focus back to the throne, swallowing hard. Then, a shuffle was heard at the door, instantly drawing everyone’s attention. Every guard found their hands on their weapons, aware of the fact that three members of the royal family were in one room. The guards pulled the door open and Issac, holding Lillith, stumbled forward and his face quickly paled. The royals dismissed the two of them, the King stating that they would come to an agreement later and that Alexandra was to stay in the guard barracks until further notice. He then sternly invited Issac and Lillith in. Alex walked past them and gave a sympathetic look. Clementine came up to her side as they walked, Alex let out a small shaky breath. She wanted to say, do something but she just didn’t. She wanted to yell at the princess for putting the rest of her life on the line, she wanted to scream at Jesse, she wanted to just run away, or maybe she wanted to just stop existing all together. She didn’t know. She was lost.

Clementine reached over and linked their pinkies, “Don't worry too much. The fact that he's even considering it is good. He can't lose his precious princess."

They met eyes for a moment and Alex looked away, nodding slightly. They didn’t fill the silence as they walked, the guards walking behind them quiet as well. Alex reached up and wiped some of the blood off her lip with the back of her sleeve. Finally, they came to an intersection, and they exchanged a weak smile and whispered goodbyes. Alexandra didn’t get any sleep that night.

Two days later, the King had come up with an offer, Alex would be allowed to keep her position as long as Clementine found a romantic, male, suitor in three months. If not, she would be married in six months by her parent’s choice. The next few months had been a blur, she knew it wasn’t easy for Clem either but every day seemed heavier. However, Alexandra had promised to never leave her side, and she would never even think to do such unless the princess had asked her to. 

A prince named Jordan had come into their lives, seeming to be the least annoying prince they’ve... met, actually, he was genuinely very kind, despite Alex’s more negative feelings towards him, maybe more towards the situation. Eventually, long story short, somehow Clementine had figured out that the prince was in an almost similar position, wanting to marry a completely different person but being controlled by his family. Then, the princess had explained her situation as well, which at least meant that he would understand a bit more, but, the wedding date was already set at this point and that knowledge didn’t settle Alexandra much. 

…..

Now, it was the day of the wedding, and Alex’s hands were shaking. She didn’t realize how real it was until now, stopping her brush on the counter. She felt sick to her stomach but swallowed hard to compose herself. Finally, she stood up and looked at herself. She was in a slightly more dressy version of her uniform, adorned with more golden ferns and a more decorative design. She also had switched her sword’s sheath to something more needlessly shiny. Alex left her room, walking down several hallways and passages until her feet found the door Clementine would be behind. She lightly tapped on the door and then opened it slightly, “Hi Princess.”

Clementine turned to see her, a flash of emotion across her face. She looked beautiful in her gown but Alex couldn’t meet her eyes. She stepped into the room and the bride smiled, “Alex, I haven’t seen you all day.”

“It’s been hard to find a chance to,” She finally met her eyes, her heart beating in her throat, “You look beautiful.”

Clementine’s face flushed slightly, “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

“Well, I’m not the bride.”

Alex didn’t know how she didn’t choke on her words, looking down again as the words set in for a moment. Clem’s face dropped slightly but continued after a beat of silence, “You’ll still be there today? Father hasn’t placed any last-minute restrictions?”

“Not yet,” She replied. There was a moment of quiet again, Clementine obviously thinking about something. Alex picked at the sides of her thumb. Finally, she looked up again and said, “I would really like to kiss you. It might be my last chance, but I don't want to mess up your lipstick."

The princess looked at her and had a light giggle, "I think my lipstick is the least of my worries right now."

"Well, then. May I?" Clementine pretended she didn’t hear the shake in Alex’s voice.

Clementine stepped down from the dressing platform, the dress trailing slightly behind her, “Of course.” Alex gently took the princess in her arms and kissed her, lingering for a while before gently pulling back. She held her carefully as if she was terrified of breaking her or maybe the moment. She studied her face and gently pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “I will never stop loving you, princess.”

“I know,” she replied, looking up at her face for a moment before cracking a slight smile, “Is my lipstick okay, then?”

The guard gently brushed her gloved hand across the bottom of her lower lip with a sad smile, “Beautiful as always.”

The bride blushed and dropped her gaze for a moment before a click of the door made them jump, moving away quickly. However, they quickly realized it was just Jordan, who immediately threw his arm over his eyes when he saw Clementine. Alex relaxed slightly before instinctively changing her demeanor into her well-practiced, emotionless look. Jordan mumbled from under his arm, “I was looking for you, Alexandra. I wondered if you'd be here. The Queen is requesting your assistance in helping touch up the ballroom.”

"Of course. Right away,” Alex gave a short nod and glanced back at Clementine and gave her a sad smile before walking out, Jordan quickly stepping out after her. They briefly exchanged a few words outside the door, although she couldn’t meet his eyes. However, at least he promised to keep his eyes covered as he entered the room again. With that, she turned and quickly walked off to go meet the Queen.

…..

Alexandra’s fingers felt numb as she sat a few feet away from Clementine as she stopped at the altar in front of Jordan. She swallowed all of the emotion back as she managed to force herself to look up, realizing that Clementine looked so happy. Didn’t she feel just as bad? Or maybe she was just smart enough to move on. 

The priest was going on and on, she wasn’t really focusing on his words though, just keeping herself still. She watched Clementine as she looked up at Jordan, who had a nervous smile on his face. They both shared anxious looks as the prince held her hands, their gazes quickly going from the priest to each other, only once did Jordan meet the guard’s eyes, for just a split second. 

"Any persons who are here today who may object to the union of these royalties, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Alexandra shut her eyes for a moment, tightly. She knew that space would only be silent but there was a part of her racing heartbeat that begged for someone to stop it, for-- “I.”

Hundreds of eyes shot up to look at Jordan, who’s hands let go of the Princess’. Although considering the groom just objected to their marriage, she seemed to have an awfully giddy look on her face. His attention had turned to Alex as he stepped away from the platform and came towards her. He reached for her arm slowly and she flinched for just a moment before letting him guide her, too confused to stop him. “Wha, What are you d, doing? Jordan?” She spoke in a hushed tone under her breath, he didn’t reply besides flashing her a stupid grin.

Jordan carefully guided her back as he watched her frantically looking between the supposed bride and groom. He let go of her arm and gently placed her hands where his hand had been before; softly laid across the Princess’. Alexandra fully turned her attention to her lover now, feeling her heartbeat in her throat. Her eyes were wide staring at the bride, her hands trembling slightly. What was she even thi-- oh. Oh boy, she really just did this didn’t she. 

The crowd was silent as they stared up at the two. The King started to stand but The Queen quickly shoved him back down with a hand and a tired glare before turning back to the couple, an almost triumphant smirk under her hidden look. 

Alexandra couldn’t take her eyes off Clementine despite everything. How did she look so sure? The princess raised the guard's gloved hand up to her lips, kissing her knuckles before turning towards what had to have been most if not all of the town. "I would like everyone to meet the love of my life, Alexandra Gold." 

There was a rumble of cheers from the crowd, something that surprised Alex a lot. She gently tugged at her lover’s hand, “Are you crazy?” However, she couldn’t help but feel so incredibly proud of the woman standing in front of her. 

"Maybe." Clementine smiled with intense energy as she felt a gentle squeeze on her hand, "But I am also very much in love with you."

Alexandra let out a breathy giggle, her heart beating in her fingertips. She watched Clem bravely turn back towards the crowd and lifted the hand that wasn’t holding hers into the air. Everyone fell silent as her voice carried into the air, “Alexandra has been the light of my life for several years now and I know this is shocking to many of you for many reasons. Many of you are probably even upset, and I understand that. If you choose to disown me or to hate me, or whatever the case may be, I cannot hold judgment against you. But I ask you to be sympathetic and to try to understand. Alexandra has the kindest soul I have ever met. She would give her life for me, and she knows I would do the same, but our bond runs much deeper than that. I can’t put it into words, but many of you know how it feels to love, and this is no different. Marrying Prince Jordan feels wrong because as much as marrying for power is a tradition, why mustn’t we marry for love? For our hearts rather than our kingdom? Especially if I am never to become the queen of this kingdom. What is stopping me from marrying my soulmate?”

Alexandra watched her keep her calm appearance but felt her hand twitch slightly in her grasp. She took a moment to breathe and watch the reaction, however, before she was able to start again, a single woop came from the crowd. Following that, a chain reaction of approving noises came from the townsfolk. It took a long time for it to die down again but based on the look on Clementine’s face now, she probably needed a moment to contain her excitement. Finally, she returned back to face Alexandra again, who was completely enhanced by her. She felt her face flush as she beamed at her lover, who felt Alex’s hands shaking when she took both of them into her grasp. Alexandra whispered breathily, “Hi.”

“Hi,” The Princess returned with a giggle. There was just a split second of a pause as they studied each other with racing hearts. Then, Clementine suddenly began to sink down to a knee, her dress flowing out around her. She held her hand still, watching as Alexandra’s eyes slightly widened and she felt her fingers twitch a little against her palm. There was the hushed sound of a few coo’s and awes from the audience. “Alexandra, I don’t know who I would be today without you,” Clementine spoke directly to Alex now, bowing her head and closing her eyes after a moment, “You are the strongest, kindest, most dedicated woman I have ever met in my life, and I will forever be in awe of you. And whether you’re sitting alongside me on the throne or living in another kingdom in a cottage with me, I want to spend my life with you, if you’ll have me. Not as your higher-up, or your responsibility, but as your equal. I want you to be my wife.” 

Alexandra could barely keep herself together as every emotion rushed towards her and made her feel like her soul had caught a spark, she held back with the happiest tears she’s ever experienced as she listened to her lover, who looked up to meet her eyes which held unforgettable energy. “Will you marry me?”

“Right now?” Alex held back an anxious giggle as she realized it was probably a stupid question but honestly, she didn’t care she was so excited and no one could take that away from her. She continued with her nervous ramble, “Yes, a thousand times yes, but I don’t feel as though I’m dressed for the occasion.”

Alexandra watched her lover hold back the same tears as she laughed softly and watched Alex also sink down to her knees next to her, “We don’t have to right now unless you want to.”

“Let’s wait,” Alex replied in a soft whisper, reaching out to hold the Princess’ face with shaking hands, “Make it our own day. But it will happen, no matter what.”

Clementine agreed with a quick nod before she leaned in to kiss her now fiance in a rush of adrenaline. The crowd gave a loud wave of cheering and applause. Jordan, who stood where Alex had previously stood before everything changed, was the loudest as he whistled in joy. Alexandra even spotted the soft clap of Clem’s mother, who didn’t bother hiding the slight smile on her face now. 

Thinking about how she believed that she was about to genuinely lose Clementine for life to something they couldn’t change seemed laughable now, her heart beating out of her chest in pure excitement. Alexandra’s dreams came true, she was in her lover's arms and no one was ever going to take them away from each other. She stared back at Clementine with such a spark, this was it. This was it.


End file.
